The present invention relates to film projectors and, more particularly, to a film projector toy capable of producing a moving picture image.
Light emitting film projector toys are known wherein a single disc having a plurality of complete picture images thereon can be rotated to project any one of the picture images on a wall. With this conventional film projector toy, the user's interest quickly lessens after seeing each picture image, which detracts from the amusement value of the toy.